Secrets
by NinjaCherryBlossom
Summary: A head strong princess equipped with top ninja skill, a fiery temper and an over protective personality. A hot popular school bully who isn't what he seems. A jealous girlfriend, a country in danger, a crazy uncle, friendships, bonds, love, hatred. Mix these up and what do you get? A Mess. It was official. This year was going to be a Big Fat Huge MESS!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Princess Sakura! You must flee!"

"NO! I will stay and fight for my people!" shouted the young princess.

"The Captains of the ANBU, meaning your mother and father, have it under control. Flee to the Hidden Leaf Village!"

"No I will not leave The Land of Sun while it's under attack" The vice-captain of the ANBU squad sighed in annoyance.

"Please don't make me use force, your highness." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"At least send someone with me"

"Very well"

It has only been two years since young Sakura was crowned Princess and already her country was under attack by Orochimaru, her uncle. Princess Sakura was a beautiful young princess. She had long silky hair which lay on her shoulders. Her bright emerald eyes made any man swoop; accompanying this was a great figure. However, apart from being beautiful, sakura was a great fighter. She had mastered every ninja skill possible. But she never had the chance to fight. This led to her personality turning head strong as everyone is protecting her. Orochimaru had been after her for years. He believed that he would be the rightful owner to the throne so he's was trying to kill Sakura. Her mother and father stepped down from the throne and joined the army force but were still treated as royalty. Anyway, continuing with the story.

"I'll send your best ninjas with you. In Konoha you will attend a normal high school therefore I will be sending Neji, TenTen, Hinata and Shikamaru with you to make sure you are safe." Sakura nodded in approval as the four ninjas entered and kneeled.

"It will be an honour protecting your highness" they all said. Sakura sighed.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, you're all my best friends, stand up and LETS HURRY!" she shouted the last words as the ceiling of the room had started to collapse. In a second all of them had teleported outside and they all fled.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sakura-chan hurry!" yelled TenTen.

"Where are we going?" Sakura said while running as fast she could as she was in a short dress and flats.

"We're going to the Ninja HQ." Sakura looked down.

"I see"

*At the HQ

"Welcome your highness to the HQ of Ninjas."

"Like I had a choice of coming here..." she mumbled under her breathe. TenTen nudged her and the head of the facility smiled.

"Sakura sama, you will have to act like a normal citizen as you will be attending high school. We are informed that you have a head strong personality but I'm afraid you will have to try and not draw that much attention to your or your ninjas"

"Whatever"

"There are spies everywhere; there might even be spies at your school."

"Tch" Sakura scoffed and turned the other way.

The head of the facility filled them in on their new home.

"Your highness and your ninjas will be staying at a mansion that your parents bought for a get-away home when they holidayed in Konoha."

"Hai" The five of them answered. The head ushered them into a lift thing and said, "This lift is directly connected to the mansion. When night comes, you can come here and look at your city's condition."

"Thank you" with that the staff pressed the button and the five were transported to their new home.

When they arrived the first thing that entered the four ninja's mind were

_Sweet..._

A butler came out and asked them to sit down.

"I should probably introduce myself. My name is Satsuki. I am a ninja but will be acting as your butler. It will be a pleasure working with you your highness."

"Hn"

"I will lead you to your rooms so please settle in as quickly as possible as school starts tomorrow." Sakura was seriously angry right now. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door, her friends and Satsuki winced as they heard the loud bang. Sakura slammed the wall with her fist. _Stupid vice-captain...Stupid "your highness" I don't like being called that... I HAVE A NAME...STUPID OROCHIMARU! _

*a few hours later

"Saku-chan, it's time for dinner" yelled TenTen. Sakura smiled a little; _at least there is someone who knows my name..._

"No thanks Tenny, I'm not hungry." TenTen frowned from downstairs

"If you say so" Sakura turned onto her side and fell asleep.

*The next day

"Your highness, it's time to wake up or you'll be late to school." Sakura slowly got up and glared at Satsuki. She replied in mocking politeness.

"Please Satsuki-san, I have name so please use it." Satsuki sensed the dangerous aura coming off her. He walked out only to meet four faces.

"Is the princess always so snappy?"

"No, she is normally very nice but because of so many things happening right now I don't blame her" said Neji.

"But I advise you to start calling her Sakura, she hates formalities." Said Shikamaru.

"I couldn't, she's the princess..."

"That's the reason she's snappy, she hates people treating her differently because she's royalty" said Hinata. Satsuki smiled at the four people who understood the princess so well.

"Very well, I'll try." The four smiled at him and went into Sakura's room.

"SAKU-CHAN!" TenTen pounced onto the now awake Sakura. Sakura laughed as TenTen dragged her up.

"Ok ok ok! I'm up Tenny" Sakura eyed the boys and stood still. The boys looked at each other, confused.

"What are you waiting for Sakura?" asked Neji.

"Oh I dunno...for you to get out so I can get changed maybe..." Sakura smiled and acted dumb. The boys blushed and rushed out. The girls burst out laughing and they helped Sakura get ready.

*30 minutes later

The girls came out all wearing the school uniform differently. The uniform consisted of a white frilly blouse with a black ribbon at the front, a black short skirt, a choice of high knee or short socks and the shoes were your choice. upload/20120327/new_arrival_high_school_girls_

TenTen was wearing everything with short socks except her skirt was a bit longer and wore black sneakers. Hinata was wearing everything primped and it made her look like a good school girl but they knew that Hinata not so good. She wore sneakers with wedges, and Sakura wore black heels with a foot strap. TenTen's hair was in her normal two buns, Hinata's was laid down and Sakura's was in a ponytail with her bangs out. /wp-content/uploads/2012/05/Womens-ladies-platform -wedge-booties-high-heels-sneakers-strappy-zip-sho es-for-women-lace-up_

photos/2013/01/12/kors-by-michael-kors-black-paten t-galli-leather-mary-jane-pumps-product-1-6024612- 439113447_large_

The boy's uniform included a white shirt with a black tie and grey pants. Neji didn't wear the tie. Shikamaru wore the tie a bit loose. After breakfast, they entered a limo and off to school they went. As they were travelling, they all face palmed and thought the same thing _how is this helping in not attracting attention?! _

Two Porsches pulled up on the curb of Konoha High school. Out of one got out a black haired hottie. He was Uchiha Sasuke, a mean and cold boy but because he was rich and hot he attracted girls like a magnet. On his arm was his girlfriend Karin ; one of the sluttiest girls in the school. Two blondes came out of the other one; Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino. Naruto's family took Ino in when she was very young. The two siblings were the class clowns but Naruto was also hot so he attracted girls too but unlike Sasuke he was really nice. Ino was also very pretty but not slutty so she attracted boys. Fan girls and fan boys crowded around the group. They walked to homeroom. Sasuke was mean to everyone except those three. They arrived at homeroom and sat.

*At the front of the school

The students turned to stare at the black limo which had pulled up next to Sasuke and Naruto's cars. Inside sat five teens who were preparing themselves. When sakura was ready, she got out followed by the rest. The students there had stopped what they were doing and were staring the new students who had just come out of a limo. The five took no notice. At the office, they received their timetable and were relieved that they were in all the classes together. They made their way to their homeroom class.

*In homeroom

When the bell rang, a man with hair that was defying the laws of gravity walked in which earned the silence of students. Naruto and Ino stood up at the same time and both said

"WOAH! KAKA-SENSEI IS ON TIME!" they then looked at each other and yelled

"DON'T COPY ME!" Kakashi stared at the two.

"Hai, Hai, it's too early for you two, Uzumaka (see what I did there? Yamanaka+Uzumaki= Uzumaka Yeah?! Yeah?! Ok continuing) Comedians" The whole class burst out laughing. Kakashi got the class to quiet down.

"Today we have sudden transfers. Please come in." 5 students came in. The boys whistled at the girls and the girls squealed at the boys. Neji and Shikamaru looked bored; the girls were death glaring at all the boys. Sasuke and Karin glared at the new students. They were taking all the attention. Naruto and Ino were amused by their reaction.

"Do your intros"

"Hn... Hyuuga Neji"

"Nara *yawn* Shikamaru"

"TenTen"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Sakura" the four of them looked at the girl. She was looking extremely bored but it wasn't any excuse of not introducing properly. Sakura realized that they were staring at her and she stared back with piercing eyes. Then they all seemed to get the message, _they would recognize her last name as the Princess_...

Sasuke and Karin were sniggering at the 5 students.

"Karin babe, they think they're all that, teach those posers a lesson."

"Sure honey"

Naruto was staring intently at the purple haired girl. Neji noticed and full on glared at Naruto, he backed off. Ino was trying not to laugh at her brother's actions but found herself glancing back at the boy at the front who looked like he was about to sleep.

"Ok Neji sit behind Naruto and TenTen sit behind Ino. Sakura sit in front of Karin and Hinata sit in front of Mr Uchiha. Those people please raise their hand." Sakura's eyes widened at the word Uchiha, for a moment her eyes turned murderous but it was gone in an instant. The 5 went to their seats. The order was like this

Sakura Hinata

Karin Sasuke

Ino Naruto

TenTen Neji

"Do whatever you want for the rest of homeroom..." Kakashi said as he left. The boys soon crowded around Sakura and Hinata and some went to TenTen soon none were left because they all got scared of Neji.

"Heh, Oi pink haired freak. Why don't you just return to freak land?!" taunted the red haired.

"Purple girl, your hot except your eyes are creepy"

"Sasuke, how can you say that she's hot?!" Little did they know, Sakura and Hinata didn't hear them at all. Sasuke and Karin soon realized that they were being ignored.

"Oi we were talking to you..." Sasuke roughly grabbed Hinata's shoulder. Sakura's eyes widened and in a second, she grabbed his hand, twisted it and slammed it onto the table. Karin was screaming, Sasuke was trying not to wince. The whole class was silent. THE Sasuke Uchiha was just poned by a girl.

"Don't touch her" Sakura's eyes were filled with hate. Sasuke unconsciously gulped at the sight of her eyes. TenTen coughed. Sakura remembered where she was. She released his hand and got up. As if she predicted it, the bell rang straight after she got up.

"Let's go" The 4 got up as well and followed the pink haired girl out, leaving the rest of the class in awe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke and Karin sat there with their mouths open. They, the power couple, had just been dissed. Sasuke was beyond angry, he was going to teach those girls who were the boss in school.

Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen and Hinata followed Sakura silently. They all knew that she was angry and they knew the reason why.

"Um.. S-sakura I-I'm sorry...i-it's my f-fault for not being a-a-alert"

"Oh for heaven's sake Hinata no one is around so stop stuttering" Hinata sighed in relief.

"You know I swear I am not going to stutter. What if I actually start stuttering?" TenTen giggled and Sakura had a smiled returned to her face.

"Thanks guys" Neji slung his arm over Sakura's shoulder. In front of other people, all of them put up kind of a barrier but when it was just them hanging out their personalities were quite different. Neji and Shikamaru thought of Sakura as a sister.

"Come on cheer up!" Sakura laughed and then like lightning removed his hand and twisted him the other way so he ended grabbed the nearest thing to balance him...which was TenTen. He was hugging TenTen. They were blushing like crazy. The rest of them started laughing so hard. Neji released her and stalked up to sakura and leaned over her.

"Sakura..." He said in a threatening voice. Sakura put her hands behind her back and stared back with an innocent look on her face.

"You two haven't been showing enough love lately because of what's happening. I was just helping you" and poked her tongue out. Neji retreated and scratched the back of his head, muttering.

"She's my girlfriend... I do show her love..." TenTen's face turned into the colour of tomatoes. Sakura clutched her stomach and laughed her heart out. Until she remembered that they were still at school.

"Come on guy's we're going to be late for our first class" They all walked off laughing. Little did they know, Sasuke had left the classroom and was secretly following the group. He emerged from behind the lockers and looked at the group. He had heard most of what they were saying but he was mostly looking at the pink haired girl. When she laughed, he saw that her face resembled of angel but also he thought that he had seen her somewhere before. He scratched his head and returned back to Karin to walk her to her next class.

*With sakura

Sakura smiled to herself as she sat down with her friends. She was so lucky that she had friends that could put a smile on her face in the matter of a few actions. But it time to deal reality so they all retreated back to their own little shell. They had maths with Iruka in period 3. Sakura and her group finished all the exercises because they had all received the highest possible education as well as training. Sasuke was also finished but he spent most of the lesson staring at Sakura. Iruka was trying wake Naruto up. Ino who was sitting next to him stopped him.

"Iruka sensei that isn't enough to wake him" Iruka looked at Ino

"Well, can you please walk him up please?" Ino smiled a smile that said _Leave it to me. _Ino leaned in and whispered in his ear

"Oi, Captain Underpants is looking at you" Naruto shot up like there was a rocket in his seat.

"WHERE!? WHERE?! I NEED HIS AUTOGRAPH" Naruto released that he had been tricked and started arguing with Ino.

"Ino, you tricked me!"

"Hey, it's your fault you were asleep" The class excluding Sakura, her group and Sasuke started laughing like crazy.

"Hai, Hai, Uzukama calm down." Iruka instructed. He finished the rest of the lesson and let the class go early. It was lunch and Sakura and her group picked a table at the back of the cafeteria. But that didn't mean that they didn't attract attention. Sakura, Hinata and TenTen were all quite pretty so they attracted the boy's attention. Neji and Shikamaru were also quite handsome so the girls were fawning over them too. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she stood up.

"You all had 3 seconds to get lost" her voice quivered in anger. The lot of fan girls and boys took that a warning and swarmed off. Hinata needed to use the rest room so she excused herself. It was about 15 minutes and Sakura looked around in confusion.

"Hinata is taking quite long" The rest released as well.

"Let's look for her"

*With Hinata

Hinata had come of the rest room and while she was walking back to the cafeteria she was slammed against the locker. She looked up at her attacker and found herself face to face with Sasuke and Karin standing behind him.

"U-uchi-ha san..." Sasuke looked down at the stuttering girl but found it strange that she didn't winced when her back connected with the locker but he let it go.

"Well what have we here? Little girl got lost?" Sasuke's eyes looked into Hinata's eyes and he released that behind all the innocence he could see a little confidence.

"P-p-please l-l ok this is not going to work." Hinata shook off Sasuke like he was a fly. She pushed him back until he hit the other locker. Karin screamed. Sasuke got off and they faced each other.

"You think you can take me on? You're weak as an ant and I can squash you anytime I want" Hinata's eyes were closed and when she opened them they weren't innocent and cute but they had hardened and was filled with confidence. Sasuke took a step back. _Her eyes...they changed... _Hinata smirked and advanced forward. Karin ran towards Sasuke and hugged him. She started screaming. But Hinata was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, cursing who ever stopped her but found that it was Sakura.

"Stop" Sasuke and Karin could hear the power and authority in that one word. Hinata looked at her and found her emerald eyes pierced into her own ones and remembered what her purpose was. She returned back to the group. Sakura's eyes moved to Sasuke holding a shaking Karin in his arms.

"Don't touch her or any one of my friends again Uchiha." She glared at him with such intense hatred that it was her turn to nearly lose herself until Hinata touched her arm. Sakura calmed down and smiled thanks to Hinata. "Mess with any of them and you mess with me. Believe me when I tell you that when you mess with me you will walk away with more than a bruised hand." Sasuke's hand that was twisted by sakura in the morning clenched.

"Take that as a warning Uchiha, **leave them alone**" Her friends turned to walk away. Sasuke then heard something that made his blood freeze. "Just like your brother..." He shook his head and saw that the group was already walking away. Sasuke let go of Karin and his both his hands clenched. He was dissed again by a group of wannabes. He saw something flying at him and caught it with its killer reflexes. It was a roll of bandages. Sakura didn't stop walking but said

"You might want that back looked at" And with that they disappeared.

Again, they followed Sakura in silence. This time Sakura herself decided to end it.

"That asshole... you'd think that by the second child, their parents would be better at raising him." The others stared at her in shock. She may be strong headed but she wouldn't insult another family out of the blue.

"Sakura, that's not very nice... even if you hate the two brothers it doesn't mean that you can insult their family..." said Neji disapprovingly. Sakura stopped and stared at Neji.

"You can't be serious... even after everything their family has done you're still on their side?" It soon turned into an argument between them too and the rest didn't know whose side to take.

"Sakura, calm down and think about what you're saying. This has nothing to do with their parents at all. You have no right to insult another family because of your own petty feelings." Sakura and Neji had a glaring competition.

"Neji, he hurt your cousin. How is that my petty feelings? Are you saying that you would have been ok if she was hurt or if she lost control?"

"No, I never said I didn't hate the guy. I too am furious about his behaviour but I think your being a little-"

"Dramatic?"

"Exactly" Sakura's body began shaking.

"Dramatic you say? You don't know what I felt 2 years ago. You don't know anything yet you think you have the right to lecture me?" Sakura took a step back and Neji took one forward.

"You're right. I don't know what it felt like but you never spoke about it afterwards so how am I supposed to know?"

"Stop it..." Neji was on the roll.

"If you just talk to us a bit more, then we can help you"

"Stop it..."

"Let us share some of that pain"

"I SAID STOP IT" Sakura yelled. Neji took a step back and they were all slightly afraid of the girl now.

"I won't share some that pain. I won't ever let you feel what I felt. I love you all too much and yet you still tell me to make you feel that pain. If that happened to you, you wouldn't talk about it either..."

"Sakura..." Neji felt slightly guilty about telling the leader of his country off and if they guards were here, he would be surely arrested but he wanted her to know that her behaviour wasn't right.

"Leave me alone for a while." And with that she disappeared


End file.
